Lilly's Nightmare
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A songfic. Song is Halloween by Aqua. Lilly Kane is at home alone. Normally, this wouldn't bother her but she is being stalked by someone who wants to make her night the worst and last night of her life.


Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a horror songfic as this is October, the month of Halloween! And it starts one of the cutest characters ever to enter the King Of Fighters, Lilly Kane! It also have in my opinion, the most creepiest person of KOF as the villain. Enjoy!

It was late at night at Southtown. Normally, that doesn't stop its residents from staying outside but it was a lightning storm out so everyone is inside their homes. Some people are still awake though. Lilly Kane is one of them. Her older brother working as Geese's bodyguard so she is home alone. Right now, she is currently carrying a laundry basket full of clothes hers and Billy's clothes upstairs. She considered this a normal night. Though, she is blissfully unaware that she is not alone. Before the laundry-obsessed girl could go upstairs, The phone started to ring. Lilly turned around and raised an eyebrow thinking who can be calling at this hour. Putting down her laundry basket, she walked over to the phone and picked it up.

(Hello?)

(**Remember me?)**

Lilly froze at the voice.

(Who's there?)

(**I got your number!)**

Lilly's eyes widened in horror.

(Oh no! No!)

(**I'm back… to haunt you!)**

Tears of fright starting to run down Lilly's face.

(No! Stay away!)

(**Ha ha ha ha ha)**

Despite dropping the phone and running upstairs, she could hear the dark laughter loud and clear. She ran until she was in her room and jumped into bed hiding herself under the covers. A few minutes later, she got up.

(It's Friday night)

(So creepy outside)

(It is thundering and lightning)

Lilly looked outside to see the storm is still roaring.

(There's nobody home)

(Cause I'm all alone)

(It's scary and it's frightening)

Lilly nervously walked back downstairs expecting the whole thing to be a nightmare. That was until she saw that the phone was off the hook.

(The sound of shoes)

(A shadow that moves)

(Something odd is tic tac ticking)

Lilly looked out the window to make sure nobody is there. So far, nothing but she can't help the feeling that she is being watched.

(Someone's in here)

(I'm so full of fear)

(The telephone is ringing)

Lilly then picked up the phone to put it on the hook until she heard a dark voice.

(**Now I can see you)**

Lilly's eyes bulged out.

(Oh no, please no!)

(**Now I can touch you)**

Lilly went teary-eyed at the touch of being touched by her stalker.

(Oh gosh, please go!)

**(I'm right here now)**

The blonde girl looked around nervously.

(Oh, please, tell me where!)

**(Ha ha ha ha)**

Lilly stared at the phone in horror.

(I'm in a nightmare)

**(You better run)**

**(I back to haunt you down)**

Lilly's didn't need to be told twice so quickly putting on a raincoat, she ran straight out the door.

(Halloween)

(In the death of the night)

(Hear me scream)

Unfortunately, that what the stalker was hoping and quickly raced off against her.

**(I'm coming! I'm coming!)**

(Halloween)

(Is the fear that I fight)

(In my dream)

**(Keep running! Keep running!)**

Lilly kept running unaware that trying to escape is in vain because her stalker is following her.

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

Lilly then stopped after running to the centre of Southtown to catch her breath.

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

Lilly looked around to see if her stalker had followed her. When she confirmed she found nothing, she sighed in relief and started to walk towards Geese Tower to get her brother to help her. That when until she froze when she heard a twig snap.

(Hades broke out)

(On this Friday night)

(Zombies passing deadly)

Lilly started to looked around frantically to see who made that twig snap.

(My Candyman, from Bountyland)

(Is coming here to get me)

**(Now I can see you)**

Lilly's eyes widened in horror at the familiar voice.

(Oh no, please, no!)

**(Now I can touch you)**

A hand from the shadows tried to grab Lilly's shoulder and would have succeeded if the younger Kane sibling haven't looked back at the last minute.

(Oh, gosh, please go!)

**(I'm right here now!)**

Lilly finds herself looking into darkness.

(Oh, please, tell me where!)

**(Ha ha ha ha)**

Lilly looked for horror for three seconds and then ran off in the other direction.

(I'm in a nightmare)

**(You better run)**

**(I back to haunt you down)**

Lilly ran around a corner only to freeze at when she said. Dead bodies of Terry, Andy, Joe, Mai and other Southtown residents laid out on the floor. And in front of them was her brother.

(Halloween)

(In the death of the night)

(Hear me scream)

Lilly's eyes then started to water at the sight of the dead people.

**(I'm coming! I'm coming!)**

Lilly ran over to the body of Billy, picked him up slightly and held him close to cry in his chest.

(Halloween)

(Is the fear that I fight)

(In my dream)

**(Keep running! Keep running!)**

She then realised that if she sat around crying, her stalker will kill her too so putting his brother gently, she picked up his staff and ran off.

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

Lilly kept running knowing that her stalker will be on her every move.

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

Lilly ran into an alley. But before she can advance further a giant pillar of green fire appeared in front of her. The younger Kane looked in horror as the stalker walked out of the fire. Anyone can recognise the powder-white hair and red attire anywhere. Ash Crimson.

**(It's squeaking and creaking)**

**(I move silent in the night)**

**(Hahahahaha)**

Ash then appeared behind Lilly scaring the poor girl out of her wits.

**(Could be the boy from next-door?)**

**(You'll never guess my disguise)**

**(Hahahahaha)**

Ash then snapped his fingers and everything started to flash green through Lilly's eyes.

**(Kids and children fight)**

**(Pumpkin and candlelight)**

Ash then ignited his trademark flame in his hand.

**(You might be the fearsome one at Junior High)**

**(Tonight!)**

Narrowing her eyes with tears of anger and sorrow, she swung her brother's staff at Ash's face. Not expecting the attack, he told it head on and stagger back. He then recovered and narrowed his eyes at Lilly.

(Halloween)

(In the death of the night)

(Hear me scream)

**(I'm coming! I'm coming!)**

Ash launched an arch of green fire but Lilly easily side-stepped it and extended the staff to strike Ash in the chest. Normally, this follows up to an explosion of ice but since she is using her brother's staff instead of her laundry pole, Ash found himself being engulfed in fire.

(Halloween)

(Is the fear that I fight)

(In my dream)

**(Keep running! Keep running!)**

Ash was officially ticked off. The white-haired man rushed at Lilly with his hand igniting in fire. The blonde girl quickly held up her staff to block a downward chop. It was a success but the staff literally been sliced in half by the attack. As she held the pieces of the staff in shock and horror, she looked at Ash's evil smirk.

(Halloween…)

Lilly dropped the pieces and ran off but Ash snapped his fingers again and a ring of green fire surrounded him and Lilly keeping the latter from escaping)

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

(Halloween…)

Lilly collapsed on her side as Ash swaggered towards her with his evil smirk. She wanted to back away but she know that she will be burned by Ash's prison.

_(Just keep running)_

_(Oh, just keep on running, yeah)_

_(Just keep running)_

(Halloween…)

Lilly looked on with tears of fright.. She was trapped and defenceless and she knew calling for help would be in vain because everyone is Southtown is dead. Ash then ignited his hand again and swept at Lilly's eyes.

(Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!)

Hearing his little sister's scream, Billy rushed into Lilly's room. "Lilly! Lilly! What's wrong!?" Billy asked. "No! Stay away! Stay away!" Lilly screamed flailing in her bed still haven't woken up. "Lilly! Wake up! You are just having a nightmare!" Billy shouted grabbing his sister's shoulder to get her to stop flailing. Soon, she stopped and opened her eyes. "Billy?" She softly asked. "Yeah, sis." Billy said just as soft. Lilly then wrapped her arms around her brother and started to sob. "Oh, Billy! That goodness it was only a nightmare! Ash Crimson was stalking me! And tried to kill to me! And he was killed you and everyone in Southtown and then he trapped me and…" Lilly said before she sobbed into her brother's chest. Billy patted Lilly's back. "It's okay, Lilly. I'm here. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Billy said softly. "Thank you, Billy." Lilly said wiping away the tears on her face. "Come. I will get you some warm milk." Billy said with a small smile. "Thanks…" Lilly said in relief as Billy walked out of the room leaving Lilly alone. "It was all just a bad dream…" Lilly sighed with a small smile.

Unknown to her, a figure was outside the house looking at the lit window. Instead, heavy rain was beating down on him, he was more concerned and angered about his failure. He then smirked. "Rest peacefully for now, Madame Kane but there is always next year." And with that, Ash Crimson turned around and walked off in the darkness of the night.

There it is! Not very spooky, isn't it? Well, it is to me! Anyway, review away!


End file.
